shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boot Camp Breakout
Boot Camp Breakout is the eighth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Help Howard, Brendan, and Hector break out of Boot Camp! Plot The episode started off with Brendan, Howard, and Hector being charged guilty and being sent to a jungle as part of a 3 month program for troubled teens. When there the 3 complained about how unfair it is and how it is ruining their lives. Hector was angry since Alexie really was the one that set fire to the library and they're the ones getting blamed for it. Brendan didn't believe him since he had firworks, no excuse, and was seen in the Party Van. Hecotr actually said it's a secret, which Brendan disagreed with. He still thinks he went to far and he can't even own up to what he's done. They continued to fight until Howard ordered Hector to tell the truth. They need to know or else the only thing they can think is the worst. Hector admitted that he was actually on a date with Amanda. He got firworks because she loves them and he was going to set them off for her but they were stolen from his van. They had to go to dates on the Wilson Side of town since it's the only place they can go where nobody would reconize them. Brendan asked why he didn't just tell the cops that in the first place and he said it's because he didn't want the whole school to know about him and Amanda. Howard asked if he only did this to protect his reputation, causing them to get as far as arrested. Hector replied that he needed to protect Amanda since people would trash-talk her if they found out that she was cheating on Zach. The guys still thought it was no cool of him and he said he's neeer felt this way about a girl before. He was then intteupted them, dissing them and ordring the guy to the gym. He reconized them as the people who burned down the Wilson library. Officer Monte asked them why they think their there and when nobody answered he choose Howard. Howard told him that they're here because he's a terrible cop. He barely reviewed their evidence, didn't check their alibis, and fell asleep when he tried to give him his testimony. Officer Monte surpsingly liked his repsonce saying that he has guts, and reminds him of himself when he was his age. Monte then said that they're not here because their guilty or inccocent. They're here because they need to be turned into men. He announced that they are cut from the outside world. From 9-10 is manual labor, 10-11 is manual labor, 11-12 is more manual labor, and 12 is lunch. Hector said that lunch didn't sound so bad, but the officer said that he'd be eating lunch while they are doing more manual labor. A few minutes later, the guys crowded around a big heavy boulder. They had to push it across the field. Hector suggested that they can push it and then relax when it's done, but Brendan thought that he should push it since it's his fault that they're even here. They continued to argue until a guy named Max intterupeted asking if they would rather fight or push to boulder. Howard reconized him as Jacob's older brother who got sent to Boot Camp 2 years ago or exactly 1 year, 9 months, and 10 days as Max counted. Max said that around here it's easy to count the time, and since he heard that they've been good to his brother, he'll give them a little tip and that's to start pushing the boulder. Brendan didn't believe that pushing it would be possible, but Max told them that if they stop bickering they'd be done in no time. The three then pushed with all their might and to their surprise, the boulder went to the other side within 20 minutes. The next few days passed by at an angonizing crawl, as Monte put the boys through a variety of cruel tasks including scrubbing the floor, plowing the field, and even directing an opera! During free minutes, Max showed the guys how to survive. One tip was not to be first in line. He also stook up for them. One day a punk told Max to get out of his way since he reconzied Brendan who sucker-punched him when he was on the wrong side of town. Max continued to give adivce. He told them how hope can be a dangerous friend. Soon enough, a week has gone by and the boys finished their latest task, and had a free minute to rest. The guys felt that they couldn't take this anymore. Max told the guys to get there head in the game since they're going to bust out of this joint tonight. He had an escape plan for weeks that involves 3 guys. He would have hoped to have more time to toughen them up but felt that tonight would be the night to do it. When asked if they're in, they agreed.Instead of being smart and waiting until his release, Max tried to escape again and again, bumping his sentence up to two years, and increasing at every attempted break-out. Max told them the plan. It turns out Officer Monte is having a date sceduled for tonight, meaning he'd be out of his office for the evening. One of the guards has a secret tunnel inside of Monte's officer in case a French ever invaded. To get in they would need fake IDs and they would need to get the key off of Monte's belt to get into the office. It would also be a 2 day walk to Cenerscore so they would also need to steal cafeteria food. Howard thought that sounded impossible since night is approching, but Max still thought they can pull it off. He adivised them to split off. Brendan agreed to get the supplies from the kitchen, Howard agreed to get Monte's keys down by the lake, and Hector agreed to pretend to be sick in order to get IDs into the mian building. As for Max, he'll be setting up a distraction to cover up their escape. Down by the lake, Howard listened as Officer Monte announced he will go on a date for the first time in a while, and said he knows that ladies like mustaches and musk. The mustache is covered and he knows the recipe for the colonge: Monte's Manly Must of Maxiumum Machoess. He will go to the lake to search for crawdads and he would like Howard to search for hedgehog to milk. While tyring to grab crawdads, his keys hanged visibly on his belt. Howard leaned inand pocketed the keys! As soon as he stepped back the officer asked if he found the hedgehog, but Howard said he chased after one but it ran away. The officer expected them to be taught how to built a hedgehog snare in school, and he then showed him how it's done. In the boot camp cafeteria, Brendan is mopping the floor when the guard stpped out for a break. Brendan then jumped over the counter into the kitchen. He walked towards the supply closet when he steped on someone's hand. It turned out to be Shazz who ended up here after disobeying a law of punching a squirrel. Brendan asked why he's under an overturned table in the storage room. Shazz said that he's stuck since he was trying to get some extra food in which he jumped over the table to hide but it turned out to flip over. Shazz asked if he can help him out but Brendan said how he's trying to get past the guards. Just then he heard a guard come in. Brendan quickly decided to bend down and flip the table over, freeing Shazz. Brendan then told him to go quickly since he has some food to grab. Shazz warned him to grab the orange packets since that contains the good stuff. Brendan then ran into the storage closet and found a supply of sealed colored packets. He grabed the oragne packet and tried to open to see what's in it when he once again heard the guard. He grabed a bunch of orange packets and rushed out, getting right back to the mop! Later, as Brendan headed back to the meeting spot, he opened the pack to find protein bars, dried fruit, and trails mix! He then headed to the renduvious point. In the medical wing of the boot camp, Hector pretended to not feel very good and asked for medicine. The nurse questioned if he's actually sick and he said he was and had swine flu. But to he nurse, it seemed like he was faking in order to get out of his duties. Hector told her that he's shocked she would think he's lying, since he's actually ill. The nurse still said that she's seen many fakers, and he's got "faker" written all over him. He pretedned to caugh and the Nutse said "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. What are your symptoms again?" Hector then tried his best to remember symtom trivias. After he told her, he actually ended up tricking her and got the IDs. The guys then met up. They hunckered down behind some cars in the guards parking lot, and stared at the administrative building. Howard noticed how even though Officer Monte left for a date, guards were surrounding the building. Max told them to get in by distractions. One of the guards then shouted that there's a bear in the compound after. The guys then split into the building, breaking into Monte's office. Max slides away a bookshelf revealing an open door. They tried to get the door opened but it was blocked by a padlock. Meanwhile at a car rasing back Monte was saying to himself that this is the lastime he'd have a date with someone he met online since she didn't even have any martial arts experience. He called it the worst date ever. Back in the office, Max tried frantically but struggled with the lock, Howard then noticed papers on Monte's shelf with one saying "Dear Howard". he realized that they were letters from their girlfriends. He ended up telling the guys about the letters, and Hector saw one from Amanda, and Brendan saw one from Kat. They thanked him for finding them, and the guys read them quickly while Max was working. Howards letter from Linda read "Dear Howard, I hope this letter reaches you saftely. I miss you so much. It's still so hard to believe you're going to be gone for 3 months. And it's still so hard to believe that stupid and week less enough to burn down the Wilson library! What were you guys thinking?!" Hectors letter from Amanda read "Dear Hector, I hope show camp is going well! I'm so jelous! I wish I was allowed to sit around trying on fancy shoes all day! That sounds like so much fun! Thanks so much for not telling anyone where we were last night. That was one of the nicest things that any guy...Eeeeee there's a baby squirrel outside my window! Maybe if I catch it I can teach it how to talk! Brb". Hectors letter from Kat read "Deat Brendan, this is a really difficult letter for me to write. I haven't planned on talking with you so soon but with you in boot camp I don't when I'll get another chance. You and I broke up on a really bad note, and I still feel so guilty about it, I should have been. Ore honest with you and I should have never kissed Spud. It's just..with those fancy pick-up lines that hector taught, Spud was irritable." Brendan then asked Hector if he actually taught Spud all of that and he said he did. Outside, Officer Monte was confused of why there were no alarm systems on. A guard warns him that there's a bear on the loose so Monte just simply punches it, causing it to run away. He said Max's name under his breath knowing it was him that caused this. Back in the office, Brendan and Hector continued to argue. Brendan called him the reason she cheated on him and called him a bad friend. Howard stopped the argument and reminded them that they needed to focus on escaping. They then heard Officer Monte call out that they can't hide from him. Just then the door opens and Max tells them to run in. The guys then find themselves in an underground tunnel. Howard tells Max to go on but he says he's not going. When asked why Max tells him that Monte will break in the office any second and there needs to be at least one guy to stay behind and that would be him. He adds on that those guys have lives to go backs for like girlfriends, buddies, and a future. All he has in more time in prison. Howard thanks him and says he'd never forget him, and they'll tell Jacob that he says hi. The guys continue to go through by eh tunnel until they come out through a hole in the woods. The guys then all agreed that Max is a loyal friend for risking himself for them. However they then heard the sounds of watch dogs. The episode ended with the guys thinking the police are after them. Bonus Scene Max breaks out of Boot Camp to go see Jacob, showing that they still get on with each other. Characters *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Brendan Berg *Officer Monte *Max Williams *Skazz van Tooten *Linda Carter *Amanda Applebee *Kat McGee *Guard *Nurse *Bear *Punk *Judge Tigh *Jacob Williams (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2 Category:Article stubs